


Yogurt

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, im so nervous about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Danilo was so nervous about asking Vuk out.





	Yogurt

**Author's Note:**

> References.  
APH Montenegro = Danilo.  
APH Serbia = Vuk.

He came back and forward, with a lot of hesitation. What was he supposed to say to him? His hands were a bit sweaty so he tried to clean them on his pants. Yeah, he was quite aware on how gross that was. Nonetheless he had decided that it was that day, when he was gonna ask him out.

He looked at Vuk at a certain distance. He was sitting on a bench, smoking a cigarette. He quickly entered on a small alley, before Vuk noticed him.

Danilo took a deep breath. They were good friends. But he was afraid to ruin their friendship by asking him on a date. He sat down on the street, with his back against the wall.

He yawned and decided to take a break from that tornado of thoughts. He closed his eyes and before he knew it, he fell asleep. The issue had been bothering for a couple days now and he was barely getting any sleep at night.

Vuk finished his cigarette and decided it was time to head home. He was supposed to talk to Danilo and maybe take a walk around the city. They both were still figuring out what to do. He had lost his job recently and Danilo wasn’t having the best of luck on that either.

However, something caught his attention. He knew that pair of worn shoes. Vuk took a deep breath.

“The hell are you doing here?” He softly shook Danilo’s shoulder to wake him up.

Danilo yawned and then, looked up. Those intimidating eyes were staring at him and he wasn’t sure where to hide. Not because he was afraid of him, but because he felt that his cheeks were getting more and more red, from embarrassment.

“I—“ Danilo tried to find an excuse, but the more he looked at Vuk, the less his mind was working.

Vuk shook his head and then, tried to help him to stand up.

“Come on” Vuk was curious on what was going on with Danilo “I’m pretty sure you still have a comfortable bed somewhere”

Danilo opened his mouth and then closed it again.

“What?” Vuk was getting annoyed “Since when you are keeping me secrets from me? Did Emil or Stjepan told you something?”

Danilo smirked. Yeah, he had talked to them, but they had encouraged him to ask Vuk out. He couldn’t admit that for obvious reasons.

“No, I—“ Danilo cleared his throat and finally managed to say something about it “I want to eat yogurt with you”

The moment he said that, Danilo regretted it. That wasn’t exactly what he wanted to say.

“I mean—“ He shook his head in disbelief. He was doing all wrong. He felt the sweat that was dropping from his forehead. Maybe, he should have just not say anything.

Vuk smirked. Maybe it was the alcohol he had drank a few hours ago or maybe it was the sun that was just above Danilo’s head. In any case, he thought it was adorable in his own way. Of course, that last thought would be kept for himself.

“So you wanna go out with me?” He asked and he didn’t wait for a response “Come on, I’ll invite you…” He scratched the back of the head.

Well, that took Danilo by surprise. He wasn’t even sure that Vuk had any feelings for him. To be fair, to get a deep emotion from Vuk was really, really hard so he was pleasantly surprised that he seemed to be at least somehow interested in him.

“Danilo?” Vuk snapped his fingers in front of him.

“Oh…” Danilo smirked back, a bit embarrassed. He wasn’t expecting that all. He was the one who was supposed to ask him out, not the other way around. He nodded quickly “Yes”

Vuk put his hands on his pockets and turn around.

“But next time, it’s on you” Vuk winked and smirked at Danilo. He wasn’t planning to ask him out just yet. He was waiting the perfect moment, but maybe that was it. That was their moment.

“Sure” Danilo stood in his place, staring at Vuk. That was a happy ending for him.


End file.
